Episode 178: Freedom to Burger Out
"Freedom to Burger Out" was originally released on December 2, 2013. Description We know we're a bit late in telling you this, but the McElroy brothers are here for all your turkey-cooking advice needs. Step one: Visualize the turkey. See it in your mind's eye. Taste it with your mind-mouth. Suggested Talking Points Homeland Turkey, PlayStation Buttslammer, Hair-o, Drive-Thru Limits, Mayoral Powers, Cool Guy Voice, Urinal Mysteries Outline 06:28 - Gift-giving season is here, and in an effort to finding some sweet deals I came across some good quality refurbished electronics. Is it socially acceptable to give someone a refurbished item, or would I be committing a social taboo of the highest order. -- Joey 13:21 - Y - Sent in by Ashley Burghart, from Yahoo Answers user Big C, who asks: Should there be limits set for how much can be ordered at fast food drive-thrus? It seems like I am always getting behind some van that is ordering like ten combos. I don't think this should be allowed. People with huge orders should be denied drive thru service and made to place orders inside. It is unfair to those of us using the drive-thru for it's intended purpose- to get our food quickly. I see a drive thru as kind of like a supermarket express lane. Order limits should be set for it to keep its line steady moving! 23:16 - I was just wondering what it takes to become a mayor. I have no political affiliations or any substantial income, but I think I would be a good one. What do you guys think is the best approach to take to become a mayor... nay, a great mayor. -- Mayorally Musing In Nebraska 32:13 - MZ - Personal message from Naz. Personal message from Marine, Erin, Mark, Rhea, Murder, and Sweet Baby. Sponsored by Stack Soap. Sponsored by Nature Box. Advertisement for Jordan Jesse Go. 40:26 - Farm Wisdom * Birthing goats (kids). * The relationship between snakes and rain. 45:14 - Should you thank a waiter every time they pour you water? Thanking them every time feels weird, but so does ignoring them out. -- Gmail 45:47 - Y - Sent in by Ashley Eubank, from Yahoo Answers user Jordan, who asks: why do I look bad in pictures but good in the mirror? I look horrible in picture, but good in a mirror. I heard if you look into a mirror, and then you hold up a small mirror, and look at yourself by projecting the mirror image on to the small mirror, that is what you look like to other people. Is this true? 49:58 - I'm extremely bladder shy. I'm only comfortable going at home. I can go into public restrooms if no one is in there, but if anyone is in the bathroom I can't even go in the stalls. This is especially a problem at large public events like sporting events or concerts. Is there a way to get over this problem or at least lessen its effects? -- Sam "Crossfire" Quave 57:54 - Housekeeping 62:08 - FY - Sent in by Shawn Moran, from Yahoo Answers user Mixie Minix, who asks: Is it possible to get sick from farting a lot under your covers at night and then opening them in the morning? Quotes On Barack Obama Trivia This is the last episode before Griffin McElroy gets married. This is discussed at the end of the episode. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Bathroom Category:Scott Bakula Category:Stack Soap Category:Farm Wisdom